El monstruo de la familia Uchiha
by Zarite
Summary: /Au/. En la familia Uchiha eran tres hermanos. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Uchiha, la última para Sasuke era como ver un monstruo. Karin lloró y él sonrió. A veces la vida era jodida pero bien la valía a la hora de callar a Karin.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**E**l monstruo de la familia Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Había dos cosas o más, pero por ahora dos cosas, que Sasuke Uchiha odiara ir al instituto de Konoha.<p>

La primera era, sin llegar a más, el odiar a sus fans con toda su alma. Era molesto, molesto y molesto.

Como le perseguían, intentaban intimar con él a menudo, a veces ridículamente otras agobiantemente, a cada paso que daba las chicas giraran para guiñarle el ojo desvergonzadamente.

Sabia que era guapo, tal vez era ahí donde se insertaba algo de narcisismo.

La segunda cosa tal vez era igual o peor que la primera. Todos sabían que la familia Uchiha era respetada por toda la comunidad, todos sabían quienes eran, así que cuando ella, sí, ella entro en el instituto se llevo un revuelo en el instituto. Muchos, ya sean hombres o mujeres intentaron conocerla, y ella en vez de parecer molesta parecía divertida, con sus ojos rojos risueños, llevándose la mano pequeña a su largo cabello rojo.

Si, ella era la hermana pequeña de Sasuke Uchiha. Su hermana.

Así que era ridículo sentirse traicionado por ella, no porque él odiara el instituto ella tendría que hacerlo, pero se sentía de esa forma, molesto porque ella parecía feliz por saber que tenía club de fans igual que él.

Karin era la pequeña de los tres vástagos de los Uchiha, el primero en nacer fue Itachi Uchiha, el segundo fue él, Sasuke Uchiha, y después llego Karin.

Itachi tenía veinte y un años, mientras que él tenía apenas dieciséis años. Karin apenas rozaba los quince años y estaba en ese momento en el que todo le parecía agradable o molesto, su humor cambiaba como el clima, rápidamente, también estaba en esa etapa en la que pensaba que tener unos jodidos quince años era ser mayor de edad, la revolución de las hormonas como lo había llamado Sasuke después de burlarse por ver como su hermana pequeña se ponía delineador en sus ojos rojos, para según ella, intensificar su mirada.

Cosa que ya conseguía y sin ayuda del delineador eh.

Como hermano y como hombre sabía lo que pensaban los chicos del instituto hacia Karin. Como hermano le molestaba. Como hombre le parecía ridículo. Karin no era guapa joder, esa su jodida hermana, así que no era `hermosa´, `como un ángel´, `buenos pechos´, `buen culo´, no, Karin no era eso.

Era solo la pequeña demonio que parecía reinar a veces en la mansión Uchiha.

Como única hija femenina en el matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha ella parecía la bendición más grande del mundo. Sí, ya, tener una hija mujer, ¡como si fuera la gran cosa!

Fugaku siempre―y cuando Sasuke piensa siempre, es que es _siempre_ y para toda la vida―se ponía de parte de Karin.

Que si Sasuke tiraba la ropa de Karin por su ventana por haberlo jodido y haberle tirado la colección de cd a la basura era culpa suya, que si Sasuke le encerraba en el baño porque la muy descarada pensaba salir con esa minúscula falda negra era su culpa, pues bien, su padre debió haberla visto y habría echo lo mismo, estaba seguro. Y que si Sasuke discutía con ella porque Karin tenia mucho más respeto por Itachi que por él también era su culpa.

Así que… ser hombre en la familia Uchiha era una verdadera mierda. Para eso―en esos momentos deseaba―haber nacido con una vagina en vez de un pene, si, así por lo menos la vida seria igualitaria.

Sasuke bufo con cinismo antes de poner las manos en la mesa y rodar los ojos, los ojos azules de su amigo brillaron cuando―él ya sabía quién había entrado sin necesidad de ver―el monstruo entro en la cafetería.

Tac, tac, tac.

Los jodidos sonidos del tacón.

Bum, bum, bum.

Esos eran los jodidos sonidos de los corazones de todos los chicos.

―Sasuke-chan. ―llamo.

Y, eso señores y señoras era Karin Uchiha. La monstruo de la familia.

…

Sasuke tiro la mochila en su cama, desordeno su pelo negro y empezó a quitarse la camisa blanca para ducharse, cuando desabotono el primer botón el huracán entro en su habitación.

Era una mancha roja rebotando de un lado para otro.

Achico los ojos.

―Karin, sal. ―gruño. El huracán giro a su alrededor antes de ponerle la mano en los hombros y acercar su mirada a la suya, el rojo brillo feliz, mientras el negro parecía apagarse como un muerto. Un negro muerto.

―Sasuke-sama. ―alago Karin. Los ojos negros se redujeron más. ―Podrías pedirle a Itachi-kun su coch―

―No.

Karin desfiguro su cara en una mueca, se alejo con ojos brillosos a punto de derramar lágrimas.

No. No volvería a caer en lágrimas de cocodrilo. Ya debería saberlo. Había vivido con el monstruo quince años. Así que conocía sus trucos.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos y le miro penetrantemente.

―Pero todavía no te he pedido nada. ―gimió ella. Sasuke rodó los ojos. ―Solo quería pedir a mi querido hermano un favor, Sasuke… por favor. ―rogó de nuevo, soltando ya las sabidas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, giro para entrar al baño y descansar del huracán rojo que le atormentaba.

―Sasu―ke―alargo su nombre, pidiendo, suplicándole. Sasuke se detuvo. Giro. Grave error. Y vio como su hermana pequeña se mecía adelante y atrás mientras lloraba abiertamente. Se acerco lentamente hasta poner una mano en sus mechones rojos que era su cabellera, lo revolvió y ella sonrió victoriosa.

―Ni de coña.

Y a pasos rápidos entro al baño cerro la puerta y abrió el grifo, directo para ducharse.

Escucho el grito que dio su hermana pero él sonrió de lado.

Já.

…..

Se sentaron en la mesa, su madre sonreía a una―actuación pensó―deprimida Karin que miraba con los labios temblorosos a Fugaku Uchiha.

A su vez que su padre levantaba el tenedor lleno de carne asada para meterlo a la boca y dejarlo con un suspiro por los labios temblorosos de su _niñita_. La acción se repitió cuatro veces hasta que Fugaku dejo en paz el plato lleno y decidir que no podría comerlo.

Sasuke sonrió y empezó comiendo con lentitud. Ah, la carne sabía a gloria. Un ruido dejo paralizado su acción de comer la carne cuando vio como Karin apretaba los puños arriba de la mesa y sus ojos brillaban.

Joder. Aquí venía la actuación de la niñita de papá.

―¿Qué pasa cariño? ―inquirió Mikoto con voz dulce. Karin miro a su madre, sorbió un moco imaginario y resoplo las palabras.

―Yo quería salir, sé que no puedo salir solas, es por mi seguridad, pero quería ir a una fiesta con mis amigas, solo era una fiesta de chicas, ya sabéis, para hablar de nosotras, le pedí a Sasuke que me llevara pero él dijo no. Papá, le pedí autorización y él dijo; Ni de coña.

Sasuke dejo el tenedor en su sitio, se irguió y luego enfrento a la mirada penetrante de su padre.

―¿Tienes algo que decir, Sasuke? ―gruño Fugaku.

Claro pensó Sasuke, tengo algo en mi defensa, todo lo que dice mi hermana es mentira, a excepción de `Ni de coña´.

―Si padre, tengo algo que decir. ―Sasuke sabía que no podía `todo lo que dice Karin es mentira´, porque Karin lloraría con más ganas y su padre creería a ella en vez de él y le mandaría a su habitación con unas dulces palabras como `estás castigado el fin de semana´―Es cierto que Karin pidió mi autorización, pero también es cierto que no le deje ir, pero tenia una razón de peso padre. ―las lágrimas de Karin empezaron a detenerse, Sasuke casi curvo los labios, casi.

―¿Cuál es?

―Me preocupo por mi hermana padre, averigüe sobre sus amigas cercanas y me preocupa una en concreto.

―¿Si?

Fugaku mordió el anzuelo.

―Sí señor. ¿Sabes por qué Karin sacó algunas malas notas padre? ―Karin aparto las manos de su boca ya nada temblorosa. ―Su amiga es… ¿Cómo decirlo? ―Karin le miro con veneno. ―Ah, sí, _una mala chica_.

Los ojos negros de Fugaku se estrecharon.

―Explícate.

―Sí señor. Averigüe que la querida amiga de mi hermana fuma, bebe y conduce un coche sin tener el carnet de conducir. ¿Te imaginas padre? ¿Qué pasaría si nuestra querida Karin empezara a fumar, beber y conducir? ―bajo los ojos un momentos y negó con la cabeza para darle más dramatismo. ―Cuando Karin fue a mi habitación también me pidió algo más padre. Me _suplico_ que pidiera el coche de nii-san para ella.

Los ojos de Fugaku parecían arder. Si fueran rojos parecerían más llamas rojas.

Sasuke dio el golpe final.

―Estoy muy preocupado padre, si yo todavía no puedo conducir, y eso que puedo ir haciendo los exámenes para sacarme el carnet, ¿Por qué mi hermana pequeña quiere conducir uno? ―abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa antes de soltar la bomba. ―¿O es que sabes conducir Karin?

―Sasuke… ve a tu habitación. ―ordenó Fugaku. Él se levantó. Cuando giro para subir las escaleras su padre volvió a hablar. ―Buen trabajo hijo, te preocupas por tu hermana.

Sasuke sonrió.

―Es un placer padre.

….

Fue a su escritorio y saco de un cajón una cajetilla de cigarrillos, lo encendió y fue directo a la ventana.

Ah, ahora el monstruo estaba encerrado en una jaula.

N/A. Lo sé, que lol, pero no se, quería hacerlo. Seguiré esta historia. Espero que os guste. Habrá más `lol´

¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**E**l monstruo convertida en monja.

Su paciencia empezaba romperse, rasgarse lentamente y a veces con rapidez mientras la veía. Ella rio. Él tenso los labios. Ella guiño. Él tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo. Ella se sonrojo. Él sintió un sudor frio. Ella fue tímida. Él gruño. Ella alzo la mano para posarla en el hombro del chico.

Él fue rápido, se irguió y comenzó la caminata, cuando llego a una sorprendida Karin y un idiota con la sonrisa congelada le tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella.

Karin se arrastró detrás de él. Escucho el murmullo de los estudiantes, también como el chico empezaba murmurar contra suya. Gruño de nuevo.

Que mierda era ir al instituto, las chicas parecían cambiar su personalidad, unas se volvían como unas zorras, ofreciéndose justo como lo estaba haciendo su hermana.

Vale. Vale. Ella era su hermana claro, pero tener que ver como coquetea con un tío mayor―dos más que él―le dejo K.O.

¿Cómo su hermana sabía guiñar el ojo? ¿Cómo coño sabía relamer los labios así?

¿Quién coño enseño toda esa _mierda_ a su hermana?

―Sasu―ke―gruño Karin desde atrás, apenas trotando para estar a su lado.

Sasuke dio como respuesta un gruñido.

―Estúpida. ―bufo, paro de caminar y la encaro. ―¿Quién coño te enseño toda esa mierda? ¡Tienes catorce años, cumplirás quince! ¡Espabila tonta!

Karin bajo el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

―¡Tú no eres padre!

Respondió con las mejillas infladas. Sasuke acerco su rostro a la de su hermana, su rostro se tornó sombrío mientras le miraba.

―¿Eres una puta acaso?

Sorprendida Karin abrió los ojos. Luego mordió el labio.

―¡A veces llegas a ser un hermano cabrón! ¿Lo sabías? ―grito.

Con el grito lo empujo y empezó a correr, perdiéndose en la multitud que se había creado por los gritos de los Uchiha, mientras Sasuke negaba y paladeaba contra todos los hombres del instituto―menos él y su hermano, que no estaba pero…―por ser unos cabrones engatusando a su hermana.

―Las has cagado, ¿Lo sabes no? ―pregunto Naruto. Sasuke gruño.

…..

Itachi llego temprano a casa, cosa sorprendente, ya que solo llegaba para dormir o a veces, muy pocas, para desayunar y marcharse a la universidad.

Cuando se sentó y Karin no le recibió con un _Nii-san_ supo que algo pasaba. Así que con prudencia fue a la lado de Sasuke, mirando de reojo si sus padres se acercaban, cuando estuvo a su lado pregunto la pregunta del millón.

―¿Qué le has hecho a Karin?

Sasuke se tenso. Le encaro tímidamente.

―¿Nada?

Itachi achico los ojos. _Los achico_. Era como el demonio personificado. Sasuke tuvo un estremecimiento.

Con un suspiro explico la situación, a veces intentando saltarse lo último pero con otro entrecejo fruncido de Itachi soltaba todo, casi cantando.

Cuando lo conto todo Itachi levanto la mano, parecía dispuesto a golpearlo, pero solo lo poso en su cabeza y revolvió el pelo negro.

―Bien hecho. ―alago Itachi, Sasuke le miro con desconcierto. ―Ese hijo de puta tiene que saber su lugar, no acercarse a nuestra hermana. ―Sasuke rodó los ojos. ―Aunque muy estúpido el final. ¿Cómo puedes llamar puta a Karin? ―pregunto ahora con voz acerada.

¿Tuche?

Joder. Estaba empezando a creer que en verdad ser hombre y además el del medio era una reverenda mierda.

Gimió con frustración.

―Le pediré disculpas. ―gruño. Itachi asintió y quito la mano

….

Entro en la habitación sin golpear, tomo aire y empezó.

―Kar― ¡Vístete! ―grito mirando a otro lado.

Una petrificada Karin le miro, luego bajo la mirada hasta verse a sí misma desnuda, apenas con un sujetador color melocotón y las bragas de tela casi transparente.

Con eso Sasuke alzo la cabeza y le miro, entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Qué mierda haces con esa ropa tan provocativa?

Karin mordió el labio, rio con nerviosismo.

―¿Padre sabe que gastas dinero… en _eso_?

Otra pregunta y otra respuesta como risita nerviosa.

La menor de los Uchiha le miro brevemente antes de tirar la mano y quitar la sabana de la cama, haciendo caer por el suelo una falda corta de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes roja con un escote que dejaría su espalda al descubierto.

Sasuke le miro. Ella evadió la mirada.

―Tú vas a salir con ese cabrón. ―acuso con tono lento y sombrío.

¿Por qué parecía que el diablo había entrado a su habitación?

Respiro, bien, se alentó, piensa rápido.

―¡Voy a salir con mis amigas!

Sasuke redujo el ojo. Ahora seguramente estaba pensando que irían a un bar de mala muerte para pillar cacho, véase, hombres. Hombres. No estudiantes de instituto, aunque sean dos años mayores que ella, si no hombres. Con el cuerpo totalmente desarrollado, hombres de gran edad. Casi anciano―insertar sarcasmo―de veinte o más años.

Sasuke dio un paso, Karin retrocedió, casi trastabillo con la punta de la cama pero se sostuvo con sus piernas temblorosas.

Sasuke le miraba como si fuera el fin del mundo, casi como si Dios hubiese bajado del cielo y estuviera cortejándola, todo fuera de sentido, abrió la boca pero Sasuke fue más rápido y grito los dos nombres de los compañeros de Satán, él mismo.

―¡Padre, nii-san!

En un mili segundo, como si se hubieran transportado en el espacio tiempo, estaban en su habitación, tres pares de ojos negro redujeron su mirada y le evaluaron.

Y Karin solo pudo soltar una plegaria.

―_Mamá_.

….

Itachi gruño. Sasuke gruño. Fugaku gruño. Los tres Uchiha gruñeron al unísono. Karin mordió el labio y una desconcertada Mikoto decidió ponerse del lado de su única hija mujer, le apretó el hombro.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió molesta la madre de los tres vástagos. Fugaku fue el primero en aclararse la garganta para no decir nada.

Itachi apretó ligeramente la mandíbula luego soltó la peor tontería del siglo, y eso que era inteligente, un genio que sobresalía en todo, que había aprendido a andar ni bien sus piernas pudieron sostener su peso, y que su primera palabra había sido_, `No_ _quiero eso_´, así que lo que dijo era estúpido y lo bajo al nivel de.

_Hermano-mayor-tonto-que-perdió-la-inteligencia._

―Hemos decidido que Karin se meta en la religión.

―¿Religión?

―Que se convierta en una _hermana_, monja, madre.

Padre e hijo del medio asintieron satisfechos.

Mikoto Uchiha redujo los ojos.

Mikoto Uchiha _nunca_ reducía los ojos.

Mikoto Uchiha estaba pensando que se casó con un estúpido y sus hijos salieron igual que el padre.

Mikoto Uchiha abrió la boca y replico, al mismo tiempo que daba el sermón de su vida.

Sasuke Uchiha: 1.

Karin Uchiha: 1.

N/A. lol!


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**E**l monstruo no _es_ virgen.

* * *

><p>Sasuke frunció el ceño viendo su desayuno. Panqueques. ¿Quién invento panqueques?<p>

Merecía la muerte. Su mano apretó el pequeño tenedor y cuchillo, lo corto suavemente y delicadamente, como si amara los panqueques, luego miro a su madre y sonrió.

―Delicioso madre. ―alago con una pequeña sonrisa. Mikoto sonrió.

―Me alegro, ahora _pruébala_. ―respondió la Uchiha.

La sonrisa se borro y fue sustituida por una mueca mordaz y un fruncimiento de cejas.

Karin que sonreía con alegría mientras comía su segundo panqueque y lo untaba con más miel _gimió_ satisfactoriamente.

Las dos cabezas masculinas le miraron, alzaron la cabeza como mirándole por encima del hombro, luego Itachi soltó _ese_ comentario.

―No hagas _esos_ sonidos. ―reprobó su hermano mayor. Karin le miro.

―¿Cuáles sonidos? ―interrogo.

Itachi aclaro la garganta.

―_Ese_ sonido.

―¿Cuál?

―_Ese_.

―¿Cuál?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y decidió poner fin al asunto.

―Ese maldito sonido de hace un momento. Es como si te estuvieran follando.

La mesa quedo en silencio. Mikoto se había marchado hacia cinco minutos antes de la conversación tensa entre los tres hermanos.

Las mejillas de Karin se calentaron provocativamente y luego bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Itachi le miro y la duda se sembró en su corazón.

―Karin… tú… ¿Tú eres virgen verdad?

Y, Fugaku Uchiha que había terminado de cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse presentablemente para desayunar con sus hijos quedo en el marco de la puerta parado de tal forma como una estatua de yeso, duro y pálido, mientras que sus ojos miraban a su hija. Su _niñita_.

…

Sasuke arrastro los pies por el pasillo del instituto, su mochila parecía pesar una tonelada, mientras caminaba―como un zombi, no descartando nada de su porte, seguía guapo para las demás chicas que le miraban―su mente repetía constantemente la pregunta de su hermano.

_¿Tú eres virgen no, Karin?_

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sabía que tener sexo era fabuloso, joder, él había mojado ya, y muchas veces, pero que su hermana, su _pequeña_ _hermana_, la niña que había mirado desde su infancia, que le había cortado el pelo rojo casi hasta dejarla calva y le había echo hacer de todas las cosas humillantes mientras no podía defenderse se abriera las piernas para que un jodido―tendría que ver un sonido para callar las palabrotas, lástima que no las hubiera―cabrón empujara en sus muslos y se corriera después era _traumatizante_. Asqueroso. Repugnante. Tenía que ser una violación del estado.

Tenía que estar prohibido. El estado debería prohibirlo.

`Averígualo Sasuke, averigua quien es el maldito que mancho a nuestra hermana´ habían sido las palabras del mayor de los Uchiha con los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre asustando a Sasuke que no se pudo negar.

Suspiro con hastío.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto Naruto mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke gruño.

―El monstruo no es virgen.

Fue lo único que soltó para echar a caminar a las clases que empezarían dentro de diez minutos.

Naruto le miro, luego repitió las palabras y sustituyo _Monstruo_ por _Karin_.

―Karin no es virgen. ―susurro, luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se tornó pálido. Karin era como una hermana para él. Era la hermana de su mejor amigo, entonces eso le hacía su _hermanita_. ―¡Sasuke mata a ese hijo de puta! ¡Matémoslo!

Sasuke Uchiha volvió a gruñir.

_Odiaba a Karin_. Estúpida, estúpida niñata que pensaba con las hormonas.

….

―¿Sabes que es lo peor de tener una hermana? ―empezó con evidente sarcasmo. ―Saber que tú hermana lo ha hecho. Joder. _Lo ha hecho_. ¡Le han metido un p―!

―¡Lo sé! ―gruño el otro.

Ambos se miraron.

―No sé tú, pero yo odio ahora mismo a Karin.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se dilataron con sorpresa.

―Pero teme, es tu hermana. Es tu _hermanita_. ―dijo con tono zalamero, casi, como un vendedor a la puerta de su casa empecinado en venderle un producto, intentando frenéticamente convencerlo.

Sasuke Uchiha rodó los ojos.

―Esa estúpida ya no es hermana mía. ―respondió irritado.

―Dios Sasuke, no sé porque te enfadas, joder, era sabido que Karin-chan encontraría a alguien, ¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si lo hizo antes de tiempo? Nosotros igual lo hicimos.

―Somos tíos imbécil. No podemos quedar embarazados, no podemos parir hijos por el culo. ¡Espabila!

Naruto Uzumaki empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por la salud mental de su amigo. Algo le decía―una risita demente en su cabeza―que Sasuke perdería los estribos si miraba a Karin en compañía masculina.

―Sasuke… ―empezó empecinado. Los ojos negros de su amigo estaban adquiriendo un color rojizo. ―Karin es una mujer, necesita compañía masculina. ―sonrió un poco nervioso. ―Tiene que tener un novio, ya sabes, para cuidarle y eso.

―¿Dónde coño quedó eso de _`Sasuke, matemos a ese hijo de puta´_eh? ―gruño.

―Es que después de pensarlo…

―Tu no piensas.

Una venita empezó a hincharse en su frente.

―Después de analizar la situación no es tan dramática.

―¿Ah no? ¿Qué quieres decir `ya no es dramática´? ¿Sabes? Mi hermana se está tirando a medio instituto, está abriendo sus piernas a chicos, a _chicos_ Naruto. ¡Puede quedar embarazada! ¡Puede tener alguna enfermedad! ¡Joder!¡Tiene apenas quince años!

Naruto rio.

Sí, rió.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se redujeron.

―Yo pensé que odiabas a Karin.

―Y la odio. ―respondió con voz de ultratumba. ―Pero una cosa es querer tenerla humillada a mis pies y otra distinta que exponga su cuerpo a centenares de chicos.

―Sasuke… Karin no se tira a centenares de chicos. No nos explayemos en esto. Hombre, se un hermano mayor agárrala y pregúntale si es o no virgen. No saques todo de quicio.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

―Soy su hermano no puedo preguntarle `Karin he escuchado por ahí―después de ruborizarte por el comentario de esta mañana y también por el comentario de nii-san―que quizás no seas virgen, ¿Sabes? No quiero ser cotilla pero, vamos, soy tu hermano me preocupo por ti―y una mierda―y quisiera saber, ¿Has abierto tus piernas para que un idiota sin cerebro―que quizás no utilizo condón―te follara? Si la respuesta es sí podrías decirme por favor quién es y dónde vive, para que vayamos nii-san y yo a darle una visita, solo será corta, ya sabes, le cortaremos los cojones para que no vuelva a hacerlo contigo u otra chica, y si eso no es suficiente te daremos unas bragas con una cerradura´.

―Dios Sasuke, eres sádico.

El Uchiha achico los ojos. Luego sonrió―sonrisa maléfica, parecida a la madrastra de Blanca Nieves―, le puso las pesadas manos en sus hombros y acerco su rostro.

―Tú no eres su hermano.

―Que inteligente. ―resoplo.

―Naruto, está será la primera y última vez que te pediré un favor, pregúntale a mi hermana si ha follado.

Naruto abrió la boca listo para reprocharlo cuando las manos de Sasuke bajaron intimidantemente hasta posarse en su cuello. Listo. El jodido cabrón de su amigo le estaba amenazando.

―C-Claro.

….

Sasuke miraba desde hurtadillas y con el ceño fruncido como Naruto hablaba con su hermana y noto―con sorpresa―como Naruto se ruborizaba y sonreía con bochorno.

Cuando se marcho Karin le toco el hombro suavemente, Sasuke mordió el labio. Nah. Eso podía hacerlo siempre.

Naruto se acerco a él y la pregunta que soltó fue la esperada.

―¿Y?

―Es virgen teme.

Sasuke respiro tranquilo. Asintió con relajación y se prometió que le compraría al idiota de Naruto una buena cantidad de ramen, pero no acabo ahí para su disgusto.

―…me dijo que era la primera vez que quería salir con alguien también.

Frunció el ceño.

―¿Y ese idiota es…?

Naruto trago saliva.

―Lo gracioso del tema es teme. De _verdad_ que es _gracioso_. ―empezó temblando el rubio. ―Que tu hermana me pidió una cita.

El mundo paro de girar. Se detuvo cuando un niño empezó cruzando la calle, cuando una anciana dejo caer una bolsa llena de fruta.

Se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos, le miro con veneno más letal que el de una serpiente. Le acuso con la mirada y perforo su ser, como si entrara en su interior. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre.

―Vas a morir―sentenció fríamente.

N/A. Después de volver a revisarlo creo que me pase, es que joder, Sasuke parece un maniático. Itachi también. Fugaku también. Todos los Uchiha lo parecen, pero me encanta, espero que a vosotros igual xD

Dejad R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**E**l monstruo rojo.

* * *

><p>Fue un día normal cuando aquello sucedió. Él estaba haciendo los deberes―si por deberes era fumar y mirar distraídamente por la ventana―, mientras que sus padres habían salido a un almuerzo de negocios.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se sintió tan satisfecho en toda su vida como lo era en ese momento, en la soledad de su habitación, sin la compañía estricta de su padre, sin su hermano mayor que se ponía en apoyo del monstruo Uchiha menor.

Lástima que Karin estuviera en casa, aunque en su habitación lo cual era un alivio. Así que mientras que pensaba que ser un púber era lo más de lo más escucho como le llamaba.

Casi gritó―casi tuvo ganas de decirle que se calle o muera en medio de su habitación, pero el grito sonó algo lastimoso, dolorido, y eso llamo su atención, era el hermano mayor para ella, y fue ahí cuando la vena protectora se activo―pero no lo hizo.

Se levantó con pereza de la ventana, tiro la colilla por la ventana una vez apagada y fue a la habitación de su hermana. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y se sorprendió cuando la vio tirada en la cama agarrándose el vientre mientras lágrimas de puro dolor salían de sus ojos rojos. Se acerco rápidamente y le toco la frente.

―¿Karin? ―titubeo preocupado. Los ojos rojos le miraron, gruesas lágrimas salían de su rostro mientras gruñía.

―Sasuke… me siento mal. ―hipó Karin con tono sufrido. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, relamió los labios.

―Tranquila, llamare a padre. ―salió de la habitación a paso presuroso y literalmente se tiro encima del teléfono cuando lo vio, marco el numero de su padre y éste no le respondió, lo intento tres veces hasta intentar llamar a su madre, lo marco y la acción se repitió hasta la quinta vez. Con nerviosismo empalideció.

Karin estaba enferma. Karin _moriría_ en la cama si no le ayudaba.

―¡Joder! ―soltó un juramento antes de correr escaleras arriba y entrar a la habitación de su hermana. ―Escúchame Karin, iremos al médico, ¿Vale? Levántate vamos.

―No puedo. ―protesto suavemente Karin, moviendo la cabeza y enredando su larga cabellera roja como el fuego. Sasuke mordió con más ansia su labio.

―Bien, bien. ―repitió.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, ya que su hermana ni siquiera podía levantarse, menos aun sostenerse en pie para caminar hasta la consulta del médico hubo una única opción.

Se agacho hasta bajar las manos en su cabeza y sus caderas, le irguió un poco y la levanto en brazos, Karin gimió. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Giro para salir por la puerta cuando vio el espejo grande delante de la cama, y su reflejo mostro una cara preocupada y palidez extrema de sí mismo, mientras que la de Karin mostraba la parte de atrás.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de caer sus ojos en una mancha roja de su pantalón de pijama color azul claro de su hermana.

―Karin. ―el tono de su voz fue ronco. ―Estás _sangrando_.

Karin abrió delicadamente los parpados y se froto contra el cuello de su hermano.

―¿Eh?

Sasuke se tambaleo un poco antes de soltar en tono quejumbroso y preocupado una exclamación.

―¡Te estás desangrando Karin!

Karin abrió más los ojos. Intento soltarse del agarre de su hermano pero no consiguió así que lo único que hizo fue morderlo en el cuello para hacerlo salir de su ensoñación. Sasuke grito. Karin grito cuando cayó al suelo.

―¡Mierda! ¡¿Eso porque?

Sasuke maldijo mil veces un juramente ofensivo antes de agacharse para ayudarle a su hermana, tenía que llevarle al hospital. Oh dios. Seguramente le operarían.

Seguramente era un cáncer. No, quizás un tumor.

No, peor aún, una enfermedad desconocida.

―Vamos al médico. ―informo.

Karin se arrastró en el suelo y gimió con frustración y dolor, negó con la cabeza.

―Sasuke tranquilízate.

Sasuke gruño frustrado. ¿Qué les diría a sus padres? ¿Qué solo les habían dejado unas horas a ellos dos solos y luego ambos estaban en el hospital con una moribunda única hija mujer?

Oh. Oh joder.

―Sasuke…

Mierda. Itachi se sentiría decepcionado. Su madre lloraría. Su madre _iba_ a llorar. Fugaku le miraría con furia.

_Oh mierda._

―¡Sasuke!

Abrió los ojos negros con sorpresa, vio con lástima a su hermana.

Iba a morir. La pobre―nada de pobre menos de tonta―iba a morir sin saberlo.

―Karin…

―¡Ve a comprarme unas compresas!

Estallo al fin la pelirroja después de tanto tiempo intentando que su hermano le hiciera caso.

Un silencio absorbió el ambiente de _Karin-morirá-entonces-todos-me-odiaran_.

Sasuke le miro, ella le imito y luego el Uchiha fue directo a la puerta y salió por ella, cuando regreso en sus manos iban dos paquetes pequeños de clínex, se los tiro a su hermana en el suelo.

―Apáñatelas.

Y con eso último salió de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo.

¡Bien podría desangrarse la desgraciada!


End file.
